


That’s so you, That’s so me

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian awakening, Nooreva, i dislike william but i felt a bit bad for him here so i tried to make him an alright guy, i was going to write more for the test scene but it would get repetitive, its actually quite bad but i just came up with this idea and got inspired, they don’t actually get together but if people want i can write a follow up fic, vilde is a lesbian and noora is at least bi fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noora and William break up.What does this mean for Noora and Eva’s future?* I haven’t watched Skam since like 2018/19 so forgive me if things are inaccurate to canon
Relationships: Eva Kviig Mohn/Christoffer Schistad (Past), Eva Kviig Mohn/Jonas Noah Vasquez (past), Eva Kviig Mohn/Noora Amalie Sætre, William Magnusson/Noora Amalie Sætre (Past)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	That’s so you, That’s so me

“So,” Eva started, looking up from the cup of hot chocolate she was drinking, “You broke up with William?”

Noora bit her bottom lip, which wasn’t covered in the ruby lipstick it usually was. Eva thought that it made her look gorgeous- but, then again, when did she not think that Noora was absolutely stunning? 

“I mean, yeah…” Was the response she settled on after a moment of thought.  _ She  _ didn’t exactly  _ break up  _ with him, but there was really no other way of putting it. What happened passed by in a blur, and she honestly couldn’t remember a time when she felt like such a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Maybe when she moved to Madrid to get away from her uncaring parents, but that was in the past and she really didn’t want to think about that right now.

“Cool. You gonna start hooking up again?” She joked, and though Noora would normally defensively deny something like this, she could tell that if she wanted to seriously talk to Eva right now she would stop the party girl act. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but Noora definitely preferred when her friends didn’t reduce themselves to a random fuck for boys that they didn’t even know the names of to use whenever they wanted. But, if that was how Eva wanted to live, Noora had absolutely no say and would support her either way.

Noora couldn’t help but feel jealousy whenever Eva spoke to her about her endeavours. Noora knew that Eva was bisexual, and had seen how her and Vilde acted sometimes, but now that Vilde had a boyfriend (that Noora sometimes doubted the validity of her relationship with silently), the only thing in the way of Noora confessing how she felt was that she herself was in a relationship. She liked William, but… A part of her always knew that he wasn’t the one that she had imagined living the rest of her life with. It was never a guy. Never him. 

When they had first met, it seemed so simple; she didn’t even realise that she was pining for a girl that was usually involved in some sort of guy drama. Noora only wanted what was best for Eva, and no boyfriend she ever had treated her with the respect she deserved. Jonas was just… Well, Jonas was an alright guy, but her and Eva would never work out. Even after Sana’s Eid party they thought that something might have happened.  _ You always feel something for your ex _ , as Eva had put it so long ago, but the spark between them had gone and their previous relationship proved that they were just better off as being friends. Then, with Chris, he would never be able to settle down with one girl. Even Jonas thought that Chris really liked Eva- which, he did- but just not enough to be with her. And Eva knew it too, so she denied his relationship offer.

“Funny.” Noora said, with a half-smile on her face to show that she had no ill intentions with the statement. Eva laughed but didn’t say anything more.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, before Eva spoke up again, this time with a mad grin on her face. “So does that mean you’re willing to experiment now?” 

Noora furrowed her eyebrows, “Experiment? You mean, like, with different genders?”

Eva made an affirmative noise and continued drinking her drink. She was mentally panicking, but the mug covered most of her face anyway. She hoped that Noora didn’t notice that she was bouncing her leg up and down absentmindedly. 

“I actually… I should probably tell you something.” Noora decided that it was now or never, and with her new  _ single  _ circumstances she could do whatever she liked. 

“Go on, Noora.” Eva put down the mug. 

“Do you remember when you told me that you’re bisexual…? Well, obviously- it’s not like it was a big deal, but still- And I’ve been with William for a long time now, but-” 

“Oh!” Eva interrupted, noticing Noora’s obvious growing discomfort with her confession. “Yeah, I get what you mean. So are you, like… Gay? Bisexual? Pansexual? There’s lots of labels… I had a chat with Even a while ago, and we were talking about it.”

Ah, of course she had been talking to Even, but Noora was never told that part of their chat had included this. Then again, Eva had always been careful talking about certain subjects to people. She may have blurted out things without thinking occasionally, however if she was dead set on something then she wouldn’t let anyone know about it. 

“Mmm. There’s a lot of stuff to take in from that, Eva, slow down.” Eva laughed and took out her phone. 

“Look,” She said, opening Google and typing  _ am i gay test _ . Noora didn’t think that this would be the best idea for her- she knew who she was, after all- but if it made Eva happy then Noora was more than willing to comply. Besides, looking back it would probably be a fond memory between the two. “Do you want me to look? I think it’d be fun to do it together- but I totally get if you don’t want to!” 

“No, it’s fine. Do you think Isak took one of these?” Noora laughed at the thought she had just put into her mind.

“Oh, totally, but i think that looking up gay porn should have been enough of an indication.” They both giggled at this, remembering that Christmas. So long ago… They barely knew each other back then. But, even so, it felt as if they were meant to be friends. Both of them secretly hoped for more but one step at a time.

Noora opened a link on a website, with the title in big bold letters:

**Am I A Lesbian? ( Results 99% Accurate )**

Noora scrolled down to the first question. Eva was now lying next to her on the bed, their bodies pressed into each other, but if anyone were to ask why then the answer would be  _ To see the phone, duh?  _ although those weren’t Eva’s true intentions.

**Question 1: Do you find yourself attracted to males?**

**1- All the time**

**2- Sometimes**

**3- Hardly at all**

**4- Never**

**5- No idea**

Noora pondered, before saying to Eva, “I don’t know… Attracted is quite a broad thing, isn’t it?”

“I guess, yeah. Maybe put 5.”

So she did. 

**Question 2: Do you find yourself attracted to females?**

**1- All the time**

**2- Sometimes**

**3- Hardly at all**

**4- Never**

**5- No idea**

Noora put 2. 

Eva didn’t say anything.

This went on for about 8 more questions, which all involved some sort of variant of  _ are you attracted to…  _ and Noora tried to answer as honestly as possible. 

The quiz stated that she was probably a lesbian. Noora knew this already, but the words in front of her in big bold letters gave her a headache. Had she been leading William on this whole time? No- she didn’t like him in the first place, but his constant insistence on pestering her forced the two together. 

Shit. 

Noora sighed. She tried to remember what had been the last straw that broke camel’s back. 

Two days ago, they were eating dinner together in the apartment that Noora shared with him, Eskild and Lin. William had suggested moving back to London, and Noora knew what that meant. She left him there in the first place and knew that they would end up splitting up again if she had to leave all of her friends again. 

William wasn’t doing it to be nasty- or trying to force her to leave- but he knew that he wanted to go regardless, and doubted they would survive long distance, too. 

They had come to the mutual agreement that if William wanted to move back then they should break up now to save the heartache and awkwardness. They would get over it, and then William could go (or stay, his decision), and remain friendly with one another. Noora had spent a lot of time with him, and in many ways they relied on each other: William had become much less of an asshole and Noora realised thanks to him that she wasn’t alone and she could be in a relationship without betraying her feminist ideals. 

That night, Noora decided to sleep with Eskild because she doubted Lin would let her sleep in her room. She didn’t particularly want to sleep in the same bed as her now ex, either. 

She and Eskild did face masks together and ate ice cream despite Noora telling him that she was absolutely fine and not as heartbroken as he thought she might be. It reminded her of when she fled London and came back to the apartment- before William made a big fuss of coming back for her and them getting together again.

A part of Noora still wished that he would have just stayed in London and not followed her back to Oslo. She for sure missed him, but it was more of a change induced feeling rather than a lovesick one. 

“Noora?” Eva asked, and Noora almost got whiplash from how fast she turned her neck around. They both laughed at the sudden movement and Noora gave Eva her phone back. 

Maybe Noora would never end up telling Eva her feelings, or maybe they would get together, but for now all that Noora knew for sure was that the comfort she felt with Eva was more than she could say she felt with William. 

  
  
  



End file.
